


Courage par temps d'orage

by RoxaneInkheart



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Drama, Female Friendship, Forgiveness, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Psychological Drama, Resistance, Slice of Life, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: Marietta Edgecombe pratique ce qu'elle appelle « le courage par temps d'orage ».Autrement dit, elle saupoudre sur sa vie une cuiller de bravoure par-ci, et une cuiller de bravoure par-là... quand elle n'a pas d'autre choix.2ème place ex-aequo au concours d'AliceJeanne « 7 fois où... a sauvé le monde au péril de sa vie » sur HPF.
Relationships: Cho Chang & Marietta Edgecombe, Marietta Edgecombe & Hermione Granger, Marietta Edgecombe/Theodore Nott, Theodore Nott & Marietta Edgecombe
Kudos: 1





	1. La Cabane Hurlante

**Author's Note:**

> [[HPFanfiction] 7 fois où... a sauvé le monde au péril de sa vie](http://www.herosdepapierfroisse.fr/forum/viewtopic.php?f=133&t=13244#p786420) Par AliceJeanne
> 
> Je vous propose de mettre à l'épreuve ce gentil petit monde en racontant **7** faits remplis d'héroïsme (de façon tout à fait relative cela va de soi^^) d'un de vos personnages favoris. Mais attention, le défi est double car celui-ci, malgré son **immense courage** , **n'a pas été réparti à Gryffondor**.  
> Car n'en déplaise, au plus puritains, ce n'est parce qu'on est à Poufsouffle que l'on est un blaireau un gentil bisounours planqué dans la cuisine à manger des cookies, que Serdaigle n'est rempli que de grosses têtes vissées à la bibliothèque ou que les petits malins de Serpentard ont de toute façon trouvé une solution pour esquiver les ennuis.  
> Non, tout le monde peut faire preuve de courage (ou essayer^^) et faire la une de la Gazette pour souligner ses exploits.  
>   
> Oui, Ron, je t'assure, c'est possible!  
>   
> Ce que je vous propose ici est donc de redorer le blason des maisons **Poufsouffle** , **Serpentard** et **Serdaigle** en mettant en avant 7 hauts faits d'un de leurs membres.  
> Votre texte peut aussi bien être très sérieux, avec de véritables actes de dévotion, de courage et de noblesse d'âme ou bien, au contraire, présenter des exploits qui ne sont incroyables qu'aux yeux de celui qui les accomplit. (Donc cela peut être très drôle et pas vraiment "courageux" dans le sens épique du terme. Attention tout de même à ne pas basher le personnage parce que ce n'est pas du tout le but).  
>   
> Les modalités sont donc les suivantes:
> 
>   * Votre texte doit faire un minimum de **1500 mots** s'il s'agit d'un OS (afin que les 7 actes soient développés)
> 

>   * Si votre texte est au format 7 drabbles ou courts chapitres, chaque partie doit faire au moins **150 mots**
> 

>   * Vous avez exactement 7 semaines pour poster votre participation, soit **avant le 18 août à minuit heure française** (on pourra bien sûr s'arranger pour un éventuel délai!)
> 

>   * Votre personnage ne doit pas être un OC. Il peut être issu des livres et films _Harry Potter_ ou des films _Les animaux fantastiques_ , ainsi que de l'univers décrit par JKR dans ses diverses interventions. Il est obligatoirement allé à Poudlard, et a été élève dans une autre maison que Gryffondor.
> 

>   * Il doit faire preuve de bravoure par 7 fois, sans pour autant que sa réussite soit nécessaire (il peut donc lamentablement se planter, mais doit demeurer courageux dans sa démarche et celle-ci doit être reconnue comme l'étant par au moins le personnage en question ou autrui).
> 

>   * Un des sept actes minimum doit avoir un impact sur l'environnement extérieur vaste du personnage. Les actes de courage peuvent être "égoïstes" mais au moins un doit être désintéressé.
> 

> 
> Personnage choisi : Marietta Edgecombe

**1.** **La Cabane Hurlante**

Marietta souffle, pince les lèvres et enfonce son bonnet sur ses boucles mordorées. A côté d'elle, Cho Chang plie et déplie ses doigts pour lutter contre le froid ardent qui transperce leurs gants. Elle ne la regarde pas. Cho la regarde rarement, en ce moment. Elle a toujours les yeux rivés sur quelque chose. Quelque chose de cent fois plus intéressant que Marietta, _évidemment_.

Ces derniers temps, le centre du monde de Cho, c'est Potter. Cet _imbécile_ d'Harry Potter. Marietta l'exècre, lui et ses airs de chien battu. Lui et sa tignasse en bataille. A croire qu'il n'a jamais appris à se servir d'un peigne. Elle les lui arracherait, ses cheveux. Sans l'ombre d'un regret. Marietta ne sait pas si le garçon en a conscience, mais il rend sa vie infernale. Cho n'en a plus que pour lui, quand elle n'est pas occupée à pleurer le décès de Cédric sur ses épaules. « Potter a dit ceci » et « Potter a fait cela ». Marietta en a par-dessus la tête, des exploits de Potter. Par-dessus la tête de ses conseils inutiles, de ses réunions stupides auxquelles Cho l'oblige à assister, de ces fichus membres de l'AD qui vouent un culte à sa célèbre cicatrice et aux insanités qui jaillissent de sa bouche. Marietta les lui ferait ravaler, elles aussi, si elle ne craignait pas d'y perdre ses plumes. Ou Cho. Oui, de perdre Cho, surtout.

Cho qui l'abandonne justement pour rejoindre Potter devant le portail de l'école.

\- J'y vais, dit-elle en se tournant vers elle, un sourire contrit au coin des lèvres.

\- Vas-y, répond Marietta en se mordant les lèvres.

_Vas-y._ _Vas fêter cette fichue Saint-Valentin avec ce fichu Harry Potter. Vas-y, laisse-moi seule dans le froid, alors que tu m'avais promis, juré, même, de te rendre à Pré-au-Lard avec moi._

Aucune de ces paroles qui lui brûlent pourtant la langue ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. A la place, Marietta s'efforce de sourire, elle aussi, de se montrer ravie pour son amie. Elle ignore le goût de cendres qui envahit son palais et coince ses mains gantées dans les poches de sa cape.

\- Amuse-toi bien.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, sûre. Certaine, même. Vas-y. Ton prince charmant t'attend.

_Vas-y_. Cette injonction lui tord les boyaux. Fait remonter la bile le long de sa trachée. Lui brûle l'œsophage. _Mais vas-y_. _Vas-y puisqu'il le faut. Vas-y puisque rien ne te retient, Cho. Rien, et surtout pas moi. Alors vas-y. Pars. Laisse-moi seule dans le blizzard. Vas-y._

Cho plisse les yeux, se dandine légèrement, fait voler son écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle et tourne enfin les talons.

Alors Marietta le voit.

Oh, il est mince, de prime abord. Mince et aussi léger qu'un papillon. Aussi discret qu'un perce-neige à l'aube du printemps. Mais peu à peu, il s'étire et grandit, envahit son visage et fait rosir ses joues. Peu à peu, il occupe tout l'espace de ses yeux, la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Son sourire.

Alors Marietta se mord l'intérieur de la bouche, jusqu'à ce que sa salive épouse le goût du sang.

Marietta n'aime pas cela. Sourire. Son sourire à elle est laid. Il découvre ses dents de devant, trop rondes, trop enfantines. Il rajeunit son visage au teint crayeux. Il rend ses joues plus flasques. Non, Marietta n'aime pas sourire. En revanche, elle n'a jamais vu sourire plus beau que celui de Cho. Et d'habitude, il lui est réservé. A elle, rien qu'à elle.

A elle et non pas à cet idiot d'Harry Potter.

Marietta fulmine. Elle décoche un coup de pied rageur dans un petit caillou et attend que Cho ait disparu avec Potter pour partir à son tour, arrachant presque son autorisation de sortie des mains de Rusard. Elle le déteste, lui aussi, avec ses yeux globuleux et son sourire mesquin. Tout comme elle déteste ce petit groupe de filles qui cheminent bras dessous, bras dessus, en riant aux éclats.

Elle les déteste tous.

\- Je les noierai dans mon chaudron jusqu'au dernier, marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mariette marche encore, les joues rougies par la colère et l'exercice. Son écharpe pend négligemment autour de son cou, découvrant une bonne parcelle de sa peau. Le vent mordant plante ses dents dans sa chair, et elle le laisse faire, se délecte de cette sournoise piqûre.

Quand elle débouche dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, ce n'est plus la morsure du froid qui la fait frissonner, mais cet étalage de cœurs, de rose, de rouge et d'angelots grassouillets qui chantent les louanges de l'amour.

\- Je l'emplume, moi, la Saint-Valentin, susurre-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Volte-face, demi-tour, direction le château. Hors de question d'aller seule aux Trois-Balais, ce serait la honte assurée. Elle pourrait bien se balader dans les ruelles du village, mais elle n'a pas la moindre envie de croiser des couples qui se tiennent la main et se lèchent les amygdales dans des recoins obscurs. Ce genre de spectacle lui donne la nausée.

Alors Marietta faire marche arrière, remonte l'avenue principale, et quitte le village. Elle progresse en gardant le nez baissé vers ses bottines jusqu'à ce qu'une inévitable collision ne l'oblige à redresser le menton.

\- Nom d'une chouette, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu v-...

Marietta oublie comment parler au moment où le regard noir de Théodore Nott croise sa route. Non pas qu'il lui fasse peur, loin de là - après tout, il a un an de moins qu'elle, ce serait ridicule - mais son expression neutre la désarçonne au plus haut point. Elle a l'impression que sa colère glisse sur lui sans l'atteindre. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux sombres, rajuste son écharpe vert-argent et la regarde de haut en bas, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu allais quelque part, Edgecombe ?

Marietta fronce le nez. Tiens donc, il connait son nom ?

\- Je rentrais.

\- Trop de cœurs et de paillettes ? suppose Nott.

\- Tu es médium ? réplique-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

\- Non, je suis comme toi. Célibataire, ajoute-t-il face à son air perplexe.

Marietta fait claquer sa langue avec impatience. Elle n'aime pas ce mot. Célibataire. Il est trop dur et inexact. Elle a cherché dans le dictionnaire, une fois. Le célibat se dit d'une personne en âge de vivre en couple ou d'être mariée mais qui n'a personne avec qui partager sa vie sentimentale. Elle trouve ça bête, cette histoire d'âge. Comme s'il y avait un âge pour tomber amoureux et s'imaginer à deux. Comme si être seul était un défaut, une anomalie. Alors non, Marietta n'est pas célibataire. Elle est seule et polaire. Solitaire. Et ça lui va très bien.

Elle s'apprête à prendre congé de Nott de la plus impolie des façons (en lui tournant le dos) lorsqu'un cri déchirant perce le silence qui baigne les alentours. Aussitôt, Nott se crispe et Marietta tend l'oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demande-t-elle en s'efforçant de maîtriser les trémolos de sa voix.

\- On aurait dit un cri.

\- Sans blague, Nott. Et moi qui pensais que les Serpentard étaient malins.

Nott ne semble pas prendre ombrage de ses sarcasmes. Il incline la tête vers la gauche, et scrute le paysage givré qui s'étend à leurs pieds. Il n'y a personne, ici. Tout le monde s'est réfugié dans le village pour profiter de la chaleur des pubs et des boissons alcoolisées.

\- On dirait que ça vient de la Cabane Hurlante, souffle Nott dans un nuage de buée.

Marietta suit son regard jusqu'à discerner une façade de la Cabane Hurlante qui a gagné le titre de « la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne ». Cela n'a rien de très rassurant.

\- Très bien, dit-elle.

\- Très bien, répète Nott.

\- Je vais y aller, dans ce cas.

Nott fronce les sourcils et lui barre le passage.

\- Tu veux retourner au château ?

\- Oui, répond Marietta.

_Et ce n'est pas un minable dans ton genre qui va m'en empêcher._

\- Impossible, répond Nott. Et si quelqu'un avait des ennuis ?

\- Tu délires ? Il n'y a personne ici, Nott.

Sa voix déraille. C'est une horreur. Il faudra qu'elle pense à prendre du miel, ce soir, si elle ne veut pas se retrouver à l'infirmerie.

\- Et ce cri ?

\- Quel cri ? marmonne Marietta avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Nott hausse les sourcils. Marietta le fusille du regard. _Laisse-moi passer, espèce d'idiot._

Nott semble sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'un nouveau hurlement se fait entendre. Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas de doute. Il y a quelqu'un, là-bas. Dans cette maison. Quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide.

_Et si c'était Cho ?_

Un doute affreux s'insinue en elle. Potter serait bien capable de l'embarquer dans l'une de ses grotesques aventures. Cho, amoureuse comme elle est, se laisserait entraînée les yeux fermés. Marietta doit en avoir le cœur net.

Nott dégaine sa baguette magique, et elle s'empresse de l'imiter, aux aguets.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchote le Serpentard.

\- A ton avis ? On envoie un hibou au Ministre de la Magie, rétorque Marietta en s'élançant dans la neige boueuse d'un pas décidé.

Nott lui emboîte le pas sans relever sa pique. Marietta ne l'avouera jamais - et surtout pas à voix haute - mais elle est contente qu'il le fasse. La peur lui démange jusqu'aux orteils, tandis qu'elle courre en direction de la Cabane Hurlante.

S _i c'est Cho, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Et j'étriperais Potter._

La porte d'entrée leur fait face. Un tas de neige est pressé contre le bois, leur barrant la route. Marietta frissonne. Son regard erre le long de la façade, à la recherche d'une entrée. Elle serre si fort sa baguette que ses jointures blanchissent. A côté d'elle, Nott n'en mène pas large non plus. Son flegme coutumier a disparu au profit d'une grimace terrifiée.

\- Il faut que je te dise un truc, Egdecombe, lance-t-il d'un ton pressant.

\- Pas maintenant, l'interrompt Marietta.

Elle tente en vain de se rappeler la formule pour soulever un tas de neige sans déclencher une avalanche. Si Nott se met à lui parler en même temps, elle ne va pas y arriver...

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclame-t-elle tandis qu'une nouvelle plainte fait frémir les fondations de la maison.

Inutile de déplacer le tas de neige. Il suffit de faire exploser la porte. Elle pointe sa baguette sur le battant et celui-ci saute sur ses gonds, leur permettant de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Marietta sent le souffle du Serpentard contre sa nuque, mais elle est trop occupée à tendre l'oreille pour lui demander de reculer.

\- Le cri vient de l'étage, murmure-t-elle.

Nott fait craquer sa mâchoire. Marietta grelotte de terreur.

\- Je monte, décide Nott d'une voix qui se veut ferme. Tu couvres mes arrières.

Marietta acquiesce. Elle n'a pas l'étoffe d'une héroïne. Elle regarde donc son camarade s'avancer discrètement dans la pénombre et gravir les premières marches de l'escalier, les dents serrées.

Soudain, le cri résonne de nouveau. Il est aussi vicieux qu'un courant d'air. Alors Marietta sait. Que Cho n'est pas dans cette maison. Qu'il n'y a personne ici, en dehors de Nott et elle. Personne hormis l'ombre menaçante qui rampe derrière le jeune homme.

\- STUPEFIX ! hurle-t-elle à s'en casser les cordes vocales.

Nott se baisse avant que le sortilège ne l'atteigne de plein fouet. L'ombre, en revanche, se détourne de lui pour se diriger vers Marietta. Elle n'abaisse pas sa baguette et la regarde droit dans les yeux, la peur au ventre, le cœur battant à toute allure, les jambes cotonneuses, jusqu'à ce que l'ombre ne se désagrège dans une ultime plainte, sur le parquet poussiéreux de la Cabane Hurlante.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? demande Nott en avisant le tas de cendres noires.

\- Une Ombre.

\- Et plus précisément ?

\- Une créature qui n'apparaît qu'avec le froid et hante les vieilles maisons, en hiver. Elle se nourrit de sang humain, lorsqu'elle en trouve, ou encore de sang de dragon. Elle crie pour attirer ses victimes. Elle imite les voix de nos proches, la plupart du temps.

\- Et pour la tuer... ?

\- Il faut la regarder droit dans les yeux. C'est un moyen de lui faire savoir que nous n'avons pas été bernés par ses hurlements. Les Ombres sont des créatures extrêmement fières : elles préfèrent se désagréger plutôt que de subir un échec.

Nott acquiesce, le teint blafard.

\- Bien.

Il se dandine maladroitement. Elle lève le regard au plafond. Il n'y a rien de plus désagréable qu'un silence pesant. Nott ne cesse de jeter des coups d'oeil angoissés à ce qui reste de l'Ombre. Elle devrait le rassurer. Lui dire que ce n'était rien. Que l'Ombre est dissoute à jamais. Elle ouvre la bouche. Une fois. Deux fois. Aucun mort ne s'envole. Seulement un filet de buée. Nott toussote, gêné.

\- Je vais rentrer, maintenant, l'informe Marietta. A ta place, je ne resterais pas ici.

Puis elle s'en va d'une démarche vacillante, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Une main gantée l'arrête dans sa fuite, son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine et elle se retourne pour dévisager Nott d'un air glacial. Il lui a fait une peur bleue, l'imbécile.

\- Edgecombe. __

\- Oui, c'est moi. __

Nott balaye sa réplique d'un geste de la main.

\- Je te paye un verre. __

\- Quoi ? __

\- Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. __

\- N'exagérons rien. __

Mais la poigne de Nott est chaude et son sourire sincère. Presque aussi aérien que celui de Cho. Presque aussi beau. Alors Marietta accepte. Juste pour cette fois.

\- _Deal._


	2. Ombrage

**2.** **Ombrage**

Aujourd'hui est un jour terne. Le ciel vomit des trombes d'eau boueuse sur Poudlard. Les élèves sortent en grappes des salles de classes, créant des embouteillages dans les couloirs traversés de courants d'air. La fin d'année approche mais le soleil se cache sous les nuages.

Marietta fronce les sourcils, carre la mâchoire. Elle exècre le mauvais temps, les courants d'air et les bouchons. Elle exècre beaucoup de choses, en ce moment. Depuis que l'amertume s'est glissée dans sa bouche, elle refuse d'en partir. Elle pèse lourd, si lourd que sa langue devient pâteuse lorsqu'elle s'exprime. Et quand les mots roulent hors de ses lèvres, ils sont enduits de poison et plus tranchants que des lames de rasoir. Ils tailladent ceux qui les attirent. Ils punissent ceux qui les méprisent. Et ils ratent rarement leur cible.

Marietta joue des coudes dans la cohue. Elle est sortie après la dernière sonnerie pour rendre un devoir en retard au Professeur MacGonagall. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle déteste être seule entourée d'inconnus. Et, comme souvent ces derniers temps, Cho ne l'a même pas attendue. Elle s'est envolée sans un mot, dans sa hâte de retrouver Potter et sa clique de cinglés, alors même qu'il a piétiné son cœur lors de leur dernier rendez-vous. Ah, si seulement Marietta pouvait le faire flamber, cet abruti bigleux qui lui vole son année.

Marietta peste, écrase des pieds et incendie du regard quiconque ose se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle n'hésite pas à planter sa baguette magique entre les côtes de garçons qui ricanent bêtement devant elle, l'empêchant de rejoindre la Tour de Serdaigle. Ils débarrassent le plancher sans discuter. Dernier virage à droite et elle sera tranquille...

Marietta marche dans un couloir isolé. Seule. Elle aime ça. Le silence qui envahit sa tête et bourdonne à ses oreilles. Le bruit de ses pas qui martèlent les pierres. Le bruissement de sa cape contre le tissu de sa jupe. Le monde se tait. Une seule voix a le malheur d'exploser.

\- Miss Edgecombe.

\- Professeur Ombrage.

Elle l'a coincée trois fois, ces derniers jours. Tête de Crapaud. A chaque fois, Marietta s'est sentie submergée par le désir de rendre ses trippes sur son visage fripé, de tartiner sa peau flasque de ses aigreurs et d'enfoncer ses doigts dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle de douleur, ses ongles raclant l'épiderme sanguinolent sans état d'âme.

Elle la dégoûte. Elle et son visage cireux. Elle et son manteau rose bonbon. Le nœud infâme qu'elle visse sur ses cheveux. Elle la rend malade, nauséeuse, fiévreuse. Elle la rend folle. Mais au-delà de tout ceci, elle lui fait peur. Et elle le sait.

_Elle s'en réjouit._

Un sourire mielleux dévore ses joues. Ses yeux pétillent de satisfaction. De l'avoir trouvée, sans doute. De l'avoir coincée. De pouvoir la cuisiner à coups de répliques doucereuses et piquantes ; de menaces masquées sous un parfum de bienveillance.

Marietta se crispe et attend. Que le couperet tombe. Qu'on lui tranche la tête. Que les mots la trahissent. Qu'ils trahissent Cho. Qu'ils trahissent ses maigres moments de bonheur, volés dans la Salle sur Demande. Qu'ils trahissent ses rares sourires. Qu'ils trahissent ses yeux noirs et le rose de ses lèvres. Mais rien ne vient. Les mots sont toujours les plus courageux, quand son visage se fane et que sa bravoure s'affole dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Toujours aucune idée de ce que Potter fabrique, je présume ?

Potter. Rien que ce nom lui donne de l'urticaire. Marietta réprime un haut-le-cœur. _Potter_. Si Cho ne l'aimait pas tant, Marietta aurait déjà abandonné ses beaux airs de bravache. Elle aurait craché la vérité dans le chaudron d'Ombrage dès sa première retenue. Elle l'aurait hurlée à ses oreilles. Mais voilà. Il y a Cho. Cho qui serait déçue, si elle apprenait qu'elle avait trahi l'AD. Cho qui pleurerait sûrement. Cho dont les yeux sont si beaux lorsqu'ils n'ont pas pleuré. Sa Cho, qu'elle a juré de protéger.

\- Vos parents travaillent au Ministère, n'est-ce pas, Miss Edgecombe ?

Marietta serre les lèvres. Ne rien dire. Ne pas flancher. Ignorer la brûlure de la haine, le goût mordant de la jalousie. C'est si dur. Elle a l'impression qu'on lui transperce la poitrine.

\- Au département des transports magiques, si je ne m'abuse ?

Son silence a l'odeur du sang. Elle a peur. Ses veines s'empoisonnent de terreur. Ombrage le voit. Cela se sait dans ses yeux. La proximité de la victoire illumine son visage de crapaud. Elle a touché une corde sensible. Depuis, elle ne cesse de la triturer de ses doigts boudinés.

\- Vous savez, Miss Edgecombe, tout serait tellement plus simple si vous me racontiez tout ce que vous savez... Vos parents seraient fiers, très fiers de vous...

L'espace d'un instant, son cœur panique. Elle les voit presque à la lueur des torches qui éclairent les couloirs. Ses parents. Elle voit leurs airs déçus. La peine qu'ils encourent pour ses bêtises adolescentes. Pour les projets stupides, idiots, délirants de ce satané Potter. Et elle hésite. Comme un funambule perché sur sa corde, elle vacille. Faut-il vraiment garder la bouche fermée ? Que pourrait-il bien lui arriver ? Et si elle les sauvait tous, en parlant ? Ses parents, et Cho ? Et si elle leur évitait Azkaban ?

Mais Cho... Cho serait triste, elle. Elle refuserait peut-être son amitié, qui sait ? Elle la traiterait de lâche, d'égoïste, d'inconsciente, d'imbécile. Elle la traiterait de tous ces noms dont Marietta sait qu'ils sont vrais, si vrais qu'ils lui collent à la peau, comme un costume trop bien taillé.

\- Miss Edgecombe ?

Marietta relève la tête, hésitante. Oui ou non ? Trahir ou mentir ? Courage ou couardise ?

\- Vous pouvez tout me dire, vous savez ? Tout.

Ombrage frétille. Et malgré la répugnance qu'elle éprouve à son égard, Marietta se surprend à la croire. Oui, si elle lui racontait tout, ce serait si simple. Tout irait mieux, alors. C'en serait fini de Potter, de Granger, de Weasley. De ces histoires sur le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. De cette peur qui lui ronge l'estomac...

Marietta ouvre la bouche. Les yeux de Tête de Crapaud s'agrandissent. On dirait qu'elle s'apprête à gober les mots qu'elle est sur le point de délivrer. Et soudain, un regard croise le sien au détour d'un couloir. Un regard noir. Un regard qu'elle se souvient avoir trouvé vaguement plaisant, il y a quelques semaines, autour d'une Bièrraubeurre.

\- Professeur Ombrage ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nott ?

\- Mr Rusard vous cherche.

Ombrage se tourne vers Marietta, les sourcils froncés de n'avoir rien pu tirer d'elle.

\- Nous reprendrons cette conversation une prochaine fois, très chère. A moins qu'un souvenir ne vous revienne avant que j'aille rejoindre mon collègue ?

Marietta peut presque sentir le venin de ses mots se fracasser contre ses lèves. Courage ou couardise ? Être lâche est si simple, il suffit d'être sincère... Elle hésite? Vraiment. Mais, une fois encore, elle tord la tête à sa peur béante et regarde droit devant elle, comme si ses yeux pouvaient prononcer à sa place les mots qui tueraient Cho.

\- Non professeur, il n'y a rien.

\- Dans ce cas vous viendrez en retenue, Miss Edgecombe. Demain soir, dans mon bureau.

Marietta acquiesce. Nott sourit. Peut-être à elle, qui sait ? Mais elle l'ignore. Il ne l'intéresse pas. Février s'est envolé. Ils n'ont rien à se dire. Elle ne veut pas le voir. Elle ne veut voir que Cho. Alors elle tourne les talons.

Ce soir, Marietta a encore menti. Mais demain, qui sait ce qu'on pourra tirer d'elle ? Le courage est comme un coquelicot. Si fragile qu'à la moindre bourrasque, il se plie. 


	3. Chère Granger

**3.** **Chère Granger**

_Chère Granger,_

Elle pleure. Ses larmes tracent des sillons rougeâtres sur sa peau blanche, comme des perles de sang. Ses doigts sont parcourus de soubresauts. Ses cheveux bruns sont plus hérissés que jamais. Marietta se surprend à penser qu'elle est jolie, ainsi. Etouffée par la peine et avalée par le chagrin. Elle paraît presque irréelle. Comme une apparition, une réminiscence du passé.

Elle ne la regarde pas, les yeux rivés sur Weasley et Potter, sur la tristesse qui les écrase. Sur le deuil qui les enlace. Sur la Mort qui veille non loin de là, plus pâle que jamais. Elle fait bien. Marietta n'a pas envie qu'elle croise son regard. Qui sait ce qui se produirait, alors ? Qui sait quels mots terribles seraient capables de fuser ?

_Je t'écris pour te dire que je te hais._

Et c'est vrai. Marietta vomit le monde, déteste Potter, maudit Weasley et méprise l'AD mais Granger, c'est différent. Plus intense et plus dur. Comme un hiver vigoureux. C'est de la haine à l'état pur.

_En réalité, j'ai souvent rêvé que je te poignardais._

D'abord dans le dos. Puis dans le ventre. Avant de planter sa lame dans son visage et de tracer en toutes lettres le mot qui ravage le sien. CAFARD.

_J'ai mes raisons, et elles sont plutôt bonnes, je crois. Pour résumer, je dirais bien que ton maléfice cutané était très réussi, et que par conséquent, j'en ai beaucoup souffert._

_Bravo._

Marietta inspire doucement, comme pour chasser la colère et les boutons qui assombrissent son front. A côté d'elle, Cho pleure en silence. Mariette glisse ses doigts entre les siens, les entremêle jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'essouffle. « Ne pleure pas, Cho », a-t-elle envie de lui dire. « Ne pleure pas car tout va s'arranger ». Mais elle se tait. Granger a relevé la tête et la regarde.

_Mais je ne prends pas la plume pour te calomnier comme il me plairait de le faire._

_Non._

Et elle le regrette. Sincèrement. Il est tellement facile d'insulter ceux qui nous ont offensé. 

_Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore est mort. Il est étendu sur la pelouse verte de Poudlard, les yeux fermés et la peau froide. Et je crois bien que c'est de ma faute car, comme beaucoup d'autres avant moi, je n'ai pas voulu savoir que Tu-Sais-Qui était revenu._

_J'ai fermé les yeux trop longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus possible d'ignorer les ténèbres qui hantent désormais notre monde. J'ai ajouté mon grain de sable dans cette maudite mécanique. J'ai empêché que l'on se prépare à la guerre._

_J'ai retardé l'impact mais l'explosion a eu lieu. Et nous voilà maintenant, comme deux idiotes, à nous fixer par-dessus un mort, à nous provoquer du regard. Toi et moi. Plus d'un an après que je vous aie vendus à Ombrage en songeant que Potter mentait comme un récurreur de fonds de chaudrons._

_Alors voilà._

_Je suis peut-être une idiote et je suis sûrement lâche, mais sache_

_Que je suis désolée,_

_Que je regrette,_

_Et que si je le pouvais,_

_Je reviendrais en arrière,_

_Que je L'appellerais Voldemort,_

_Que je dirais à Potter qu'il mérite Cho - et encore, cela reste à voir,_

_Et que je ravalerais les mots que j'ai crachés à la tête d'Ombrage et pour lesquels tu m'as défigurée._

Peut-être.

_En attendant, je ne peux rien faire de tout cela. Alors je prends la plume pour la première et dernière fois, et tout le courage qu'il me reste si jamais j'en ai eu un jour, et je te dis pardon. Pardon pour tout le mal que j'ai causé. Pardon pour mon immonde trahison. Pardon pour Sirius Black. Pardon pour Dumbledore. Pardon pour notre monde, et pardon pour la paix._

_Pardon,_

_Marietta E._

Et Marietta espère, en levant sa baguette vers les cieux pour se joindre à la procession, que Granger lira les mots qu'elle a gravés dans son esprit. Tous, jusqu'au dernier.

_P.S : Mais ne crois pas que je ne rêve plus de te poignarder._


	4. La rature

**4.** **La rature**

Marietta érafle de ses ongles le bois de son bureau. Devant elle, une marée de mots noirs se tord sur un rouleau de parchemin. L'encre a laissé des pâtés par endroits, des larmes ici et là. Les lettres s'écorchent les unes les autres, s'embrochent et se massacrent. Elles sonnent faux, métalliques, comme des coups de tonnerre. Elles résonnent dans l'atmosphère, claquent et tuent, ricochent contre les murs, rongent la peau de ceux qui les ébauchent. Elles possèdent le goût du sang qui rend la langue lourde et le regard vitreux.

\- Tout va bien, Miss Edgecombe ?

Tout va bien. Très bien, même. Marietta a obtenu un emploi au Ministère. Des dossiers à trier et des mots à piocher, barrer, lister. Cela fait un mois, à présent. Elle a commencé en août. C'est sa mère qui lui a trouvé le poste de secrétaire à la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-Moldus. Elle lui a dit « Tu verras, c'est très bien vu et très bien rémunéré. »

 _Très bien vu, très bien rémunéré_.

Elle lui a dit « en plus de ça, tu aides l'humanité : tu fais le ménage dans le monde des sorciers ».

Faire le ménage dans le monde sorcier est une tâche importante, n'est-ce pas ?

« Faire le ménage...» ça la fait rire, Marietta, cette expression. Doucement, amèrement, ça la fait rire. Elle balaye d'un geste de la plume la vie d'un innocent, livre sa famille au Détraqueurs, anéantit l'espoir dont s'enivrent les cœurs. 3 Gallions de l'heure. 3 Gallions par Né-Moldu décimé. Et c'est très bien vu, très bien rémunéré. Tant et si bien que Cho ne veut même plus lui parler. Elle fait bien car, qui sait, peut-être que la lâcheté est contagieuse ?

\- Quand vous aurez fini de mettre au point le dossier de Mary Cattermole, Miss Edgecombe, vous pourrez le confier à Mrs Ombrage afin qu'elle entame la procédure qui sied aux circonstances.

Marietta esquisse un sourire qui lui dévore les lèvres. Le poignard qu'elle décerne à Granger s'enfonce un peu plus dans son cœur. Le parfum de la mort fait gonfler ses narines. Ombrage... Ce nom ne cessera jamais de la hanter. Dans ses rêves, d'abord, puis dans la réalité. Dire qu'elle travaille pour Tête de Crapaud de son plein grès... elle en fait des cauchemars. Elle en vomit le soir, quand elle rentre du travail et croit sa mère trop endormie pour s'apercevoir des nausées qui ravagent son âme. Et pourtant, elle continue, car 3 Gallions de l'heure ne sont jamais de trop...

C'est la guerre.

Marietta replonge dans ses dossiers. Les secondes, puis les minutes et enfin les heures trépassent sous sa plume aiguisée, enduite d'encre empoisonnée. Marietta essaye de ne plus rien voir. Ni les noms de ses anciens camarades de classe, ni les horreurs auxquelles elle les condamne. Elle ferme les yeux, reste en apnée. _Ted Tonks_... _Colin et Dennis Crivey... Dean Thomas... Harriet Asteid..._ _Justin Finch-Fletchey... Demelza Robins... Harold Barnes..._ Le parchemin saigne abondamment mais la liste s'éternise.

\- Miss Edgecombe ?

Un souffle tiède s'écrase contre sa nuque. Marietta se redresse aussitôt et se force à grimacer un sourire à Corban Yaxley, le Chef du Département de la Justice Magique. Ses yeux ternes glissent sur son visage meurtri comme des centaines d'autres l'ont déjà fait. Pourtant, Marietta ne lit aucun dégoût sur ses traits. Seulement de la surprise. Et une étincelle d'intérêt. _Etrange_...

Yaxley se racle la gorge et détourne le regard. Il pose sa main droite sur le dossier de sa chaise. Marietta grimace de plus belle. Ses doigts sont crispés sur son bureau. Elle pense à sa baguette magique, rangée dans la poche de sa cape dans un sursaut de panique. Que lui veut cet homme froid ? Elle n'a rien à se reprocher... quoique ce soit plutôt l'inverse.

\- Dolores vous informe que vous pouvez participer au procès de Mary Cattermole demain en tant que secrétaire adjointe.

\- Je vous remercie, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de dossiers à rédiger.

\- Bien sûr...

La voix de Yaxley est aussi veloutée que du sang de licorne. Marietta se raidit. Elle n'a jamais aimé les points de suspension. Ils flottent comme une menace dans le sillage des mots.

Elle fait bien de se méfier.

\- On m'a dit que vous aviez des contacts avec Potter pendant votre scolarité ?

 _Potter_. Encore ce crétin, cet imbécile, cet éternel Harry Potter. Si Marietta n'avait pas si peur, elle aurait ri à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Où qu'elle aille, il la suit. Il n'est pas si différent d'Ombrage, en fin de compte. Tout comme elle, son existence lui rappelle à longueur de journée qu'elle n'est rien de plus qu'un horrible cafard, qu'une lâche, qu'une égoïste, qu'une meurtrière. _Potter_... Les yeux de Marietta se posent sur l'affiche immonde placardée dans l'open-space où elle travaille. Le visage du brun à lunettes fusille du regard l'inscription étalée en lettres grasses au-dessus de lui : _Indésirable Numéro 1._ Ça lui va bien, ce petit surnom. Si seulement Marietta pouvait le lui graver sur le front, à la place de cette stupide cicatrice...

\- Des contacts avec Potter, répète-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. C'est beaucoup dire.

Etonnant, comme la rancune peut surmonter la peur. Elle n'a même pas eu besoin de se forcer pour cracher le nom du garçon comme s'il lui charcutait la langue. Il lui a suffit de penser à Cho, à toutes ces heures qu'il lui a volées à ses côtés, aux sourires qu'il lui a soutirés et qui lui étaient d'abord réservés. Et à bien d'autres choses encore qui se mélangent dans un magma de jalousie et de dépit à l'intérieur de ses entrailles.

\- Donc vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se cacher, reprend Yaxley d'un ton onctueux.

\- Aucune.

\- Si jamais quoi que ce soit vous vient à l'esprit vous savez où vous pouvez me trouver...

Marietta sourit, et il y a dans son sourire toute la rancœur du monde. Si elle connaissait la cachette de Potter, la soufflerait-elle au creux de l'oreille de l'homme froid ? Ou garderait-elle la bouche fermée comme elle aurait dû le faire pour l'AD ? Elle ne le saura jamais. Et c'est tant mieux.

Yaxley tourne les talons sans une parole et laisse derrière lui un dernier lot de dossiers qui attendent d'être triés. Une liste de noms qui attendent d'être abrogés. Marietta les ouvre un à un, ferme les yeux, oublie de respirer. Et dans sa tête, les dernières paroles que Cho lui a dites se répercutent en échos...

_« Viens avec moi, Ma'... Viens et bats-toi... Ensemble, nous pourrions faire de grandes choses... Je t'aime mais je pars... Viens avec moi, Ma'... Allez, viens avec moi... »_

Sa plume égratigne le nom de Lisa Turpin. Marietta revoit son visage dans la pénombre à travers un rideau de larmes. C'était une Serdaigle. Comme elle. Elle se souvient que Cho l'aimait beaucoup.

_« Viens avec moi, Ma'... »_

Elle riait toujours trop fort, dans la bibliothèque.

_« Viens et bats-toi... »_

Elle portait des collants verts et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de Vif d'Or.

_« Ensemble, nous pourrions faire de grandes choses... »_

Elle excellait en métamorphose.

_« Je t'aime mais je pars... »_

Elle était amoureuse du ciel.

_« Viens avec moi, Ma'... Allez, viens avec moi... »_

Oui, Cho l'aimait beaucoup. Peut-être parce qu'elle ressemblait à un oiseau. A une hirondelle sur le point de s'envoler.

La plume de Marietta s'immobilise dans l'air. Le portrait de Potter la dévisage plus loin. Il n'y a plus un bruit dans l'open-space. Tous les autres fonctionnaires sont retournés chez eux. Marietta plisse les lèvres. Une image surgit dans son esprit. Un crapaud paré d'un gros nœud rose tend sa langue vers une hirondelle. Mais si Marietta raye son nom, l'hirondelle pourra s'envoler très loin d'elle.

Une goutte d'encre échoue sur le parchemin.

Sa plume pleure sur le papier.

Alors lentement, très lentement, Marietta fait crisser sa plume sur le grain épais, barre la mention « Née-Moldue » qui orne le dossier. Son cœur ralentit tandis qu'elle trace la ligne qui sépare la vie de la mort, la prison de la liberté. Et bientôt, le nom de Lisa Turpin est délivré. Il s'envole dans la nuit noire, traverse les couloirs du Ministère à tire-d'aile et disparaît.

Marietta s'empresse de fourrer le dossier dans son sac, se lève, enfile sa cape, fait claquer ses talons contre le dallage de marbre et, juste avant de refermer la porte de l'espace, jette un dernier coup d'œil au portrait de Potter.

\- Si je meurs demain, ce sera de ta faute, dit-elle.

Et sans demander son reste, elle s'enfuit en courant, les entrailles nouées mais le sourire aux lèvres. Dehors, les étoiles brillent plus fort qu'elles ne l'ont jamais fait, et murmurent aux toits noirs des maisons le nom qu'elle a sauvé.

_Pour Cho._


	5. Retour à Poudlard

**5.** **Retour à Poudlard**

Leurs regards glissent sur elle et lui tailladent les veines. Elle lit dans leurs yeux sa propre rancune et sa haine, son désespoir et sa lassitude. Elle a l'impression d'être figée face à une centaines de miroirs dont les reflets pourtant tous différents lui renvoient la même image : celle d'une fille abîmée par la vie, mais aussi celle d'une traîtresse et d'une lâche. Une fille en qui l'on ne peut avoir confiance. Une fille qui ne devrait pas être ici, aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'est la fille Weasley qui a parlé. Sa voix est sèche mais ses yeux brillent dans la pénombre, comme si on y avait allumé un incendie. Un incendie qui ne s'éteindra que lorsque la guerre sera finie. On devine aux tremblements de ses mains qu'elle n'hésitera pas à dégainer sa baguette magique si Marietta fait le moindre faux pas. A ses côtés, Londubat garde son sang-froid. Il ne sourit ni ne parle, et Marietta devine qu'il a grandi. L'ombre qui l'enveloppe n'a plus rien de celle d'un enfant. Elle est puissante et charpentée. Déterminée.

Marietta pince les lèvres. Elles sont si sèches qu'elles se craquellent. Sur sa langue, le goût du sang se mêle à l'arôme métallique des mots. Ils pèsent lourd dans sa bouche, et lui éraflent le cœur. Certains de ces mots ont tué, d'autres ont guéri, et d'autres encore l'ont fait mûrir. Certains de ces mots l'ont trahie, blessée, laissée agonisante sur le plancher. D'autres encore l'ont obligée à se relever. Aujourd'hui, Marietta est là. Son âme semble s'être détachée de son corps. Elle ne ressent plus rien que le vide, même si l'infime soupçon d'amertume qui étreigne son être a laissé un arrière-goût de cendres derrière lui. Elle se voit, immobile et seule, pourtant entourée d'une centaine d'étudiants, dégoulinante d'eau putride, les cheveux sales et emmêlés, le visage marqué par la peine. Elle voit la morve qui coule le long de son menton, le sang qui perle sur son front. Elle voit les brûlures qui lézardent ses bras, les hématomes qui fleurissent sur sa peau. Elle voit la boue dont elle s'est peinte, les larmes qu'elle ne parvient plus à verser, les secrets qui pèsent sur ses épaules. Elle voit les remords qui hantent ses yeux et se déteste de les avoir remarqués. Mais c'est trop tard. Sa main a déjà glissé dans la poche de sa veste, et entre ses doigts arachnéens, entre ses doigts qui ont tué, blessé et protégé, une pièce ronde et lumineuse apparaît.

Sur la tranche de la pièce, la date du premier mai 1998 est affichée. Cette date, Marietta s'en souviendra encore à l'aube de sa mort. Car c'est la date de son retour à Poudlard. La date qui l'enchaînera à jamais à une mare de sang et de vengeance.

Une allumette craque dans l'atmosphère et les yeux de Londubat s'enflamment. Soudain, les mains se tendent. Malgré l'hostilité toujours lisible sur le visage de la fille Weasley, Marietta se fait avaler par la marée d'élèves qui la pousse jusqu'à elle. Leurs nez se frôlent. Weasley sent la sueur et le courage.

\- Tu as gardé la pièce, dit-elle.

Marietta acquiesce. Elle a gardé la pièce de Granger. Elle lui brûle la peau et lui donne la nausée. Elle lui retourne le cœur, mais elle l'a conservée. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en sait rien. La réponse s'épanouit pourtant sur le bout de sa langue.

\- Je suis venue pour vous aider.

Un silence éclot.

\- Je veux me battre.

\- Vraiment, Edgecombe ?

\- Vraiment, Weasley.

Weasley sourit et Marietta se souvient de son visage d'antan. Un visage plus rond, plus innocent. Un visage d'enfant. Aujourd'hui, les traits de Weasley sont tracés à la mine de charbon, plus obscurs qu'avant. Marietta se demande s'il en est de même pour elle. Le désespoir transforme tout ce qu'il enlace.

\- Bienvenue dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, Edgecombe.

Marietta s'apprête à la remercier quand une main chaude se pose sur son épaule. Son cœur loupe un battement. _Cho_. Son nom meurt sur ses lèvres. Elle est ici, en vie. Des larmes brillent dans ses yeux comme des milliers d'étoiles filantes. Marietta l'embrasse du regard. Cho a grandi, mais Marietta la dépasse toujours. Ses cheveux noirs sont emmêlés, ses mains criblées de vilaines cicatrices, mais elle est là. Dans ses bras. Vivante.

\- Tu es venue, dit-elle.

\- Je t'ai cherchée, répond Marietta. J'ai cru que tu étais...

\- Morte ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais bien, Ma'.

Alors Marietta ferme les yeux et l'embrasse. Mais avant que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent, Cho s'écarte. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ont pénétré dans la Salle sur Demande.


	6. Son dernier mort

**6\. Son dernier mort**

Les cris ont cessé à l'horizon, ne restent que les larmes pourpres souillant l'herbe tendre du parc de Poudlard. Marietta marche lentement, s'efface sous le soleil rougeoyant qui nimbe le château de ses reflets ardents. Chacun de ses pas soulève un ruban de poussière, un hoquet, un frisson. Sur sa langue s'éternise le fiel des mots empoisonnés. Marietta est morte trois fois déjà, le cœur battant, la rage au vent. Sous ses ongles brisés gisent des lambeaux d'âmes volées. Marietta a tué.

Marietta est morte trois fois, déjà, s'est envolée. Marietta est morte dans le reflet des vies qu'elle a ôtées. Depuis, ses cheveux giflent ses joues noircies par la suie, la colère et la honte. Marietta s'est battue au nom d'une Victoire barbouillée de sanglots. Ce soir, Marietta ne sait plus qui elle est, ni pour quoi elle a tué.

Cho glisse une main éclaboussée de sang dans la sienne, et leurs doigts s'entremêlent. Marietta sent des larmes amères dévaler ses joues froides, corrosives et brûlantes, mais elle n'a plus la force de les masquer aux yeux de son amie. Alors elle pleure, meurt doucement, tandis que l'aube embrase le firmament.

L'air pèse lourd sur ses épaules. L'atmosphère l'étreint violemment. Ses pieds ploient, sa tête lui tourne. Marietta voit des étoiles qui n'en sont pas. Poudlard s'effrite, lui qu'elle croyait immortel. La Mort disperse ses fragments au vent. C'est tout un segment de sa vie qui se morcelle. Marietta se fissure.

Elle chute. Ses mains rencontrent des visages éteints, des yeux froids, des sourires figés, des rires paralysés et des larmes effacées. Les cadavres jonchent la pelouse de Poudlard, comme autant de fleurs inanimées aux pétales écarlates.

\- Aidez-moi...

Marietta se raidit. Une voix faible déchire le silence ambiant. Cho aussi l'a entendue. Elle s'assied à côté d'elle, et, les mains tremblantes, l'aide à déplacer les débris qui recouvrent les corps. La voix n'est pas là. Marietta se relève, coure entre les corps disloqués et les sourires glacés. Le sang bat à ses tempes au rythme d'un tambour. Marietta appelle cette voix à peine plus légère qu'un rayon de soleil. Elle la repère, plus loin, couchée dans les herbes folles. C'est un enfant aux cheveux dorés, oublié du soleil.

Il a un trou béant au milieu de la poitrine. Des yeux d'un bleu océan qui scintillent dans la brume.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Eliot... Je... m'app...m'appelle Eliot.

Marietta pleure. De la morve coule sur son menton. Ses yeux regardent sans les voir les taches sombres qui s'étendent sur la poitrine du petit garçon. Elle serre ses mains entre les siennes, le cœur en feu. C'est un enfant. C'est un garçon. Marietta pleure. Marietta hurle. Marietta n'en peut plus de cette guerre, de cette folie qui lui broie tout ce en quoi elle croit. Marietta voudrait que tout se taise enfin, que les oiseaux qui flânent dans le ciel pourpre cessent de chanter, que les pleurs du garçon se transforment en sourire. Marietta est déjà morte trois fois, Marietta veut mourir. Marietta est une vague de colère, une tempête de désespoir.

\- Pleure pas...

\- Je vais t'aider, halète-t-elle, je vais t'aider...

Ses mots se perdent, s'emmêlent, s'éparpillent dans le ciel. Ils se dérobent à ses pieds, comme les vestiges d'un bonheur passé. Ils se désagrègent entre ses lèvres. Les mots meurent sur son cœur. Marietta pleure.

\- Je vais t'aider... Eliot... Je vais t'aider.

Elle sort sa baguette magique, lance des sorts qui ne viennent pas, se sent crever quand les cils dorés du garçon frôlent ses joues, projetant des ombres sur son visage. Il se noie. Elle se noie. L'espoir chavire au bord du monde. Si seulement il s'arrêtait de tourner...

\- Aide-moi...

\- Je suis désolée... je suis désolée...

Eliot sourit. Marietta lit dans son regard une détermination nouvelle.

\- Tue-moi.

Son ton est ferme mais sa voix a tremblé. Marietta secoue la tête. Non, elle ne peut pas faire ça. Non... Elle n'est pas prête. Marietta est déjà morte trois fois. Elle sent encore l'odeur du sang sur son palais. C'est trop dur, elle ne peut pas... Non... Marietta sent ses petits doigts se refermer sur son poignet dans un dernier élan de vie. Une larme rouler sur ses joues. Le sang est partout. C'est encore un enfant. Un enfant avec un trou béant au milieu de la poitrine.

\- S'il-te-plaît...

Cho les regarde au loin. Marietta sent ses yeux sur sa nuque. Connait l'air hagard qui plane sur son visage.

Les oiseaux chantent plus fort dans les cendres de l'éther. Marietta ferme les yeux. Une perle incandescente s'accroche à ses cils. Elle dépose un baiser sur le front du garçon. Pointe sa baguette sur sa poitrine. Sa main tremble un peu. C'est peut-être le vent. C'est sans doute la colère. C'est les sanglots absents qui déchirent l'atmosphère.

C'est Marietta face au gouffre de l'existence.

C'est Marietta, Eliot et tous les autres.

Tous ceux qui sont morts pour une Victoire amère.

Tous ceux qui méritaient encore des jours heureux.

Le sort fuse.

Les mots se fracassent contre l'écume du temps.

Eliot est mort.

Marietta a cessé de vivre.

Sa baguette tombe à ses pieds, lourde, empoisonnée.

Et, juste comme ça, c'est fini.

Marietta s'allonge près d'Eliot. Elle n'a même plus la force de pleurer.


	7. Cinq ans plus tard

**7\. Cinq ans plus tard**

Marietta remonte l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard d'un pas ferme, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa cape. Elle a oublié ses gants chez elle, mais la morsure du froid ne la dérange pas plus que ça. Elle lui rappelle qu'elle est en vie, aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle est heureuse que ce soit le cas. Un sourire flotte même à la commissure de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pousse la porte de la poste sorcière et qu'un chapelet de grelots sonne pour annoncer sa présence. Cho rirait de la savoir si enthousiaste. Depuis combien de temps Marietta ne s'est-elle pas sentie aussi légère ? Trop pour qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir.

Quelques clients patientent près du comptoir, certains discutent, d'autres regardent leurs pieds en attendant leur tour. Marietta les comprend. Il y a cinq ans, elle non plus n'aurait pas pu lever le nez de ses chaussures. Il y a cinq ans, Marietta ne voyait plus que le rouge sous ses ongles, le sang qui maculait ses vêtements, le parfum douceâtre de la Mort flottant dans son sillage. Mais Marietta a changé. Pas drastiquement, il est vrai. Les cauchemars sont nombreux, les crises d'angoisse fréquentes et les colères ponctuelles. Elle remarque tout de même une avancée. Il y a des jours comme aujourd'hui où elle flotte plus qu'elle ne marche, où elle sourit plus qu'elle ne le faisait. Des jours où Marietta comprend pourquoi ça vaut encore le coup, d'être là. On dirait bien que les innombrables séances chez les psychomages ont porté leurs fruits.

\- Au suivant, lance une voix monocorde en invitant Marietta à s'avancer.

Marietta chasse les pensées qui encombrent sa tête et se tourne vers l'employé, qui l'observe, troublé. Théodore Nott. Ses cheveux bruns caressent ses pommettes, et ses yeux noirs plongent dans les siens, insondables.

\- Edgecombe, dit-t-il d'une drôle de voix, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Marietta hausse les épaules. Nott l'a toujours regardée bizarrement, à Poudlard, depuis cette histoire dans la Cabane Hurlante... Il n'empêche qu'elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Elle ne pensait d'ailleurs pas qu'il se souviendrait d'elle. Après tout, elle n'était qu'un visage noyé dans la foule, à Poudlard. Même si avec les cicatrices irrémédiables qui habillent son front, elle se doute qu'elle n'est pas si banale. _Merci Granger,_ siffle une voix venimeuse dans sa tête _._

\- Rien de spécial, dit-elle. J'ai travaillé au Ministère mais j'ai donné ma démission la semaine dernière. J'ai décidé que j'avais besoin de vacances. Et puis, Cho attend une petite-fille. Je veux être là pour sa naissance, dans deux-trois mois. __

Marietta se mordille les lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pense à Cho, à sa grossesse et son époux. La douleur de voir sa meilleure amie s'oublier dans les bras d'un autre s'effaceprogressivement mais Marietta ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir chaque fois ce léger pincement au cœur, comme si une partie d'elle la quittait à jamais. Elle a fini par l'accepter : Cho s'est reconstruite sans elle, après la guerre...

\- Félicitations, dit Nott sans la quitter des yeux. __

\- Je lui transmettrai. __

Nott sourit, l'air ailleurs. Marietta croise les bras sur sa poitrine, embarrassée. Il y a des gens qui s'impatientent derrière elle, et puis elle a prévu de passer à Poudlard pour déposer des fleurs sur la tombe d'Eliot...

\- Eho ! On n'a pas tout notre temps, grogne un vieillard en faisant claquer sa canne sur le sol.

\- Pardon, s'excuse Nott. Heu... tu voulais ?

\- Déposer une lettre. C'est un courrier longue distance.

Nott examine l'enveloppe de papier kraft qu'elle lui remet, s'attarde un instant sur la destination écrite d'une main tremblante pendant son insomnie de la veille : la Grèce. Marietta s'est décidée tard dans la nuit pour cette destination inconnue, dont on lui a dit le plus grand bien. Elle a déjà réservé son Portoloin pour une petite île des Cyclades essentiellement sorcière, ne reste qu'à envoyer cette lettre à l'adresse de sa cousine qui possède une maison de vacances, là-bas.

\- J'ai le hibou qu'il te faut.

Nott disparaît derrière le comptoir et Marietta tapote le bois de ses ongles pour passer le temps. Quand il revient, un somptueux oiseau posé sur l'épaule, Marietta esquisse un sourire. Petit, certes, mais franc. Nott tique en le voyant, et Marietta croit même le voir rougir. Elle se fourvoie sûrement. La seconde d'après, il est revenu à ses affaires :

\- Il faut compter trois jours de vol, ça te va ?

\- Très bien, merci.

\- Dans ce cas, ça fera un gallion, treize mornilles et deux noises.

Marietta aligne la monnaie sur le comptoir, sourit distraitement à Nott et le gratifie d'un « au revoir » avant de s'éloigner, une désagréable sensation au niveau du ventre. Elle a l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Ses clefs sont pourtant toujours dans sa poche, son bonnet est vissé sur ses oreilles et sa longue écharpe bat ses mollets au rythme de ses pas... Marietta hausse les épaules. Tant pis.

Alors qu'une bourrasque de vent s'engouffre dans l'allée, faisant danser ses mèches dorées, Marietta entend une voix crier son nom. Elle pivote, intriguée, et écarquille les yeux en constatant que Nott la rejoint, échevelé. Il l'attrape par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Ecoute, dit-il, le souffle court, je... je sais pas trop comment le formuler mais... ça te dirait qu'on se voie ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce soir. Aux Trois Balais. Comme... comme la dernière fois ?

C'est étrange, Marietta ne se souvient pas avoir vu les joues de Nott se teinter de rose auparavant. Il paraît moins assuré qu'à l'ordinaire. Comme si sa réponse l'importait vraiment.

_Et si... ?_

Non. C'est impossible. Marietta n'a jamais plu à qui que ce soit. Sa mauvaise humeur a le don de rebuter ceux qu'elle côtoie. Elle a beau faire des efforts, impossible de se contenir. Quand elle est contrariée, Marietta broie du noir. Aujourd'hui, elle est de bonne humeur : c'est un miracle. D'ordinaire, elle se noie dans l'amertume. Il y a même des jours où se traîner hors de son lit représente une difficulté majeure, et d'autres qu'elle passe à ressasser en boucle tous ses choix. Elle ne s'y trompe pas, Marietta n'est pas _heureuse_. Elle a accepté depuis longtemps qu'elle ne bénéficierait pas du « privilège des bienheureux », comme elle le nomme. En revanche, il y a des moments où ça va, et, en l'occurrence, c'est le cas.

\- Je me doute que tu n'as pas forcément le temps, avance prudemment Nott, mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de passer un moment avec toi.

\- Est-ce que tu me dragues ?

\- Echanger quelques nouvelles autour d'une bièraubeurre, ce n'est _pas_ draguer, Edgecombe, soutint Nott d'un air blasé.

Marietta note qu'il a rosi. Un rictus amusé étire ses lèvres. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était aussi divertissant de taquiner l'ancien Serpentard.

\- C'est quoi, alors ?

\- C'est...heu... de la camaraderie.

\- Allons bon, Nott. On n'a peut-être pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble, ne me crois pas bête au point de ne pas remarquer que tu...

\- D'accord, la coupe Nott en secouant la tête, je te proposais _peut-être_ un rancard.

\- Peut-être ? souligne Marietta sans parvenir à retenir un sourire goguenard.

Exaspéré, Nott sort un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son pantalon, en allume une à l'aide de sa baguette et tire dessus, ennuyé. Ses épaules s'affaissent tandis qu'il recrache un épais nuage de fumée. Marietta fronce le nez. L'odeur de ces cochonneries l'a toujours répugnée.

\- Involontairement, du moins, reprend Nott à voix basse. 

\- Ah, si c'est involontairement...

\- T'es pénible, Edgecombe. Tu sais que je t'ai cherchée partout, moi ? Dans l'annuaire du réseau de Cheminette, dans les petits papiers du Ministère, dans le livre d'or des anciens élèves de Poudlard... j'ai même contacté Chang, une fois ! Et quand je te retrouve enfin, tu me fais tourner en Troll...

Marietta l'observe inspirer et recracher cette affreuse fumée de cigarette, muette. Nott l'a cherchée, elle ? C'est... étrange. Déconcertant. Terrifiant, même. Et pourquoi ses mains sont-elles moites tout à coup ?

Insensible à ces questionnements, Nott tourne les talons, l'air morose et énervé contre lui-même :

\- Allez, à plus, Edgecombe. Profite bien de tes vacances au soleil.

Marietta le regarde s'éloigner, hébétée. De sa vie, elle n'a jamais retenu personne. Sauf Cho. Mais Cho, c'est différent. Cho c'est sa raison de vivre, le soleil qui baigne son existence. Cho, c'est la force qui la maintient la tête hors de l'eau quand elle ne rêve que de noyade. Cho, c'est les rouages de son courage. Cho, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Marietta. Et Théodore, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui lui permet de respirer, chaque matin ? De ne pas disparaître sous les gravats du passé, la poussière suffocante et les regrets ? Est-ce que c'est elle, Marietta ? Marietta, sa colère, son amertume, ses piques, ses doutes, ses remords et son indifférence ? Est-ce qu'elle a un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire de Théodore Nott ?

C'est si dur d'être simplement elle, Marietta.

C'est si dur de ne pas s'oublier, parfois.

C'est si dur de ne pas lâcher prise quand rien ne va.

Elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir connaître son rôle dans la partition de Nott. Elle n'est pas très douée avec les gens, Marietta. Un peu avare des sentiments. Un peu tranchante, quelquefois.

Et pourtant. Aujourd'hui, Marietta va mieux qu'il y a cinq ans.

Aujourd'hui, Marietta n'a pas le courage d'affronter un ouragan.

Mais peut-être... peut-être qu'un tête-à-tête avec Nott, juste une fois...

Non, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Et dans un dernier élan de courage, Marietta Edgecombe rattrape Théodore Nott.

_Advienne que pourra._


End file.
